Daybreak
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: KouKou
1. Light my Darkness

Bueno esta es una de mis nuevas historias. Esta historia es mayormente Koukou aunque por ahí se me ocurre que más adelante haya Takoukou… pero todo depende de la gente que lee y opina al respecto… yo ya tengo más o menos un plan trazado pero las ideas siempre se pueden agregar XD

Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios cuando acaben de leer este capítulo.

Daybreak

Capítulo 1: Light my Darkness

Todos somos diferentes, tenemos diferentes cosas, diferente cabello, ojos, labios. Yo soy diferente a todos… o al menos eso creía hasta hace unos meses atrás cuando conocí a mi hermano gemelo y me perdí en él. Eramos, no, somos completamente iguales físicamente, la única manera de diferenciarnos es por el largo del cabello, el de él es más largo.

Siempre me burle de la gente que se amaba a sí misma pero con mi hermano descubrí que yo también cojeaba de ese pie. Me enamore de él… él que es igual a mí aunque de personalidad somos muy diferentes. Yo suelo pensar mal a veces, él es muy inocente; yo soy de tomar acciones, él va con el viento. El es muy reservado aunque a mi me cuenta muchas cosas, a veces siento que se guarda otras, yo procuro contarle todo, lo único que no le he dicho es como me siento ahora con él. Los dos nos queremos mucho pero de un momento a otro me di cuenta que yo lo amo demasiado pero no me atrevo a decírselo.

Desde que dimos con nosotros vamos al mismo colegio al igual que nuestros amigos, ya no nos queremos separar. Después de colegio solemos ir a mi casa, a veces se queda a dormir otras me quedo yo en su casa. Para dormir yo tengo mucho calor y duermo solo con ropa interior en cambio él se muere de frío y duerme con su pantalón y sudadera. Para dormir el tiene una almohada chica y medio dura, yo duermo con una grande y mullida. En helados él es chocolate y yo vainilla, en comidas él le gusta más la marina, yo muero por la carne roja. Me divierto jugando con mi sombra a la luz del día, él prefiere esconderse del sol bajo la sombra pero definitivamente el adora la noche y la luz de la luna. El vive con papá y yo con mamá. Mamá nos quiere mucho, a los dos por igual; papá también nos quiere mucho pero él le exige más a Kouji por lo mismo que viven juntos… esto como que lo acorta un poco en sus decisiones.

De un momento a otro tengo miedo de hablarle, de decirle lo que siento y que me rechace aunque yo sé que no lo haría, él me aceptaría así le resultara extraño al principio, de todas formas se lo diré, no quiero quedarme con la espina clavada, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad que se me presenta. Se lo diré hoy cuando estemos en mi casa, después del colegio, quizás mientras almorcemos o antes que llegue mamá o quizás antes de irme a dormir pero no después de eso… sino nunca lo haré.

Era difícil pretender estar atento en clases con todo esto en mi cabeza, estando con él sentado a mi lado mirándome, pidiéndome los apuntes, prestándome un lápiz o agarrando mi borrador. Sentía la urgencia de pasar mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros cuando Takuya, por jugarle una broma a Kouji me salvo del impulso. Le quito la liga que sostenía su cabello sin que él se diera cuenta. Su cabello quedo suelto y a libre albedrío, liso y suave, no se veía ni la más mínima presencia de enredo en el, le llegaba casi a la cintura, le quedaba muy bien.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y me miraba extrañado por lo mismo que Takuya se reía de él. Su cara era una mezcla de expresiones, sus ojos me decían cosas como 'Por que se ríe?' y 'Tengo algo raro en la cara?' pero su cabello de esa forma me daba la impresión que hablaba con una niña. Tardo un rato en reaccionar y darse cuenta que había pasado. Su primera reacción fue pegarle a Takuya con su cuaderno, se veía algo molesto pero era más por la broma que por la acción en sí. Enojado agarró su liga y se volvió a amarrar el cabello a pesar que las chicas le pedían que se lo dejara suelto pero él nunca les hizo caso, nunca hacía lo que le decían, siempre hacía lo que veía más conveniente.

El es como una luz, donde la luz entra llama la atención, a todos les gusta la luz. Donde el va llama la atención, agrada a la mayoría a pesar que la mayoría para él no es de su total agrado. A pesar de ser una luz se pega mucho a la oscuridad, según él no le gusta llamar la atención, no le gusta que lo miren mucho ni que lo esten tocando como si fuera una estatua a la cual venerar, eso solo se lo permite a sus amigos y a mí. A los dos nos agrada el silencio especialmente para pensar, a mi no me importa mucho la bulla, puedo vivir con eso pero Kouji no puede. Cuando hay mucha bulla pierde la concentración y se desquicia muy rápido, se desespera con facilidad aunque nunca lo he visto explotar, me parece que varias veces ha estado a punto de hacerlo en especial cuando esta al lado de Takuya. Solo mi oscuridad lo calma, lo serena. A pesar de ser iguales a él le prestan más atención que a mí, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen, me gusta ver las cosas así. A mi me gusta la luz, me gusta mi hermano, lo oculto de la gente en mi oscuridad, le doy un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Ya para el final del día nos encontramos en la puerta para ir a casa. Por lo general caminamos hablando sobre lo que nos había pasado en el día, hoy en cambio estábamos algo callados. Yo estaba absorto en como le expresaría mis sentimientos pero note que él también estaba mudo a mi costado… en que estaría pensando? Podría preguntarle eso para romper el hielo, hablarle de lo mio…

"Etto… En que estas pensando Kouji?" – al principio no me contesto, seguía mirando el piso perdido en su mente. Cuando mis palabras llegaron a su cerebro se sobresalto un poco y me miró medio perdido.

"Nee… no en nada… tu en que pensabas?"

"Yo? Primero tu! Yo te pregunte primero" – Pude haberle dicho ahí mismo pero yo quería escuchar primero que era lo que se traía él entre manos. Estaba pensando en algo importante para él, lo sabía por la manera en la que había reaccionado.

"En nada! Es que pensaba en el examen de la próxima semana. Tu?"

"Humm… te creo pero no me convences del todo. Yo estaba pensando en nosotros" – vi su cara, me importaba más su reacción. Sus mejillas estaban rojas… sería buena reacción? – "Es que… no se como te vaya a caer esto pero… yo te quiero mucho… de un tiempo a otro te empecé a querer más… ahora sé que es algo más que un simple cariño ce hermanos"

"…" – se quedo parado en medio de la calles sin decir nada, ni siquiera se movía.

"No sabía como ibas a reaccionar… creo que mejor no te hubiera dicho nada. Aún así quería que lo supieras por que yo ya no podía seguir viviendo con esto por más tiempo… si no te lo decía ahora no te lo iba a decir nunca. Me perdonas por decirte estas cosas?" – estaba parado a su lado con mi corazón totalmente expuesto esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Me daba mala espina esperar tanto… sentía como si él no me quisiera igual que yo a él. Por su parte el parecía estar buscando las palabras cuidadosamente ya sea para decirme que si o para cortarme de raíz, lo segundo me asustaba más. Al parecer no solo se había olvidado las palabras, había perdido su voz.

"niichan… yo…" – eso sonaba a un no ó estaría nervioso? – "Yo también te quiero mucho. A tu lado me siento extraño, tu me conoces bien y sabes que no soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas pero no existe nadie con el que quisiera estar más que contigo" – me abrazó y se pendió de mi brazo, me puso su cabeza en mi hombro… seguimos caminando. Para mí era algo más que un momento mágico por que sentía que mi valor había dado frutos. Y ahora quien podría decir que la luz y la oscuridad no podían ser una misma cosa?

TBC

Bueno… algún comentario? Este capítulo esta bien suavecito pero conforme avance la historia le iré metiendo más matices para que quede más yaoi y lemon, por ahora la historia recién esta comenzando…


	2. Dark my Lightness

Daybreak

Capítulo 2: Dark my Lightness

Me encantaba dormir con mi hermano, me gustaba sentir sus brazos alrededor mío. Su cuerpo era sumamente cálido en especial por las noches. Cuando dormía sin él daba vueltas por toda mi cama buscando algún sustituto de calor. Ya era demasiado grande como para dormir con papá, además él estaba con mi nueva mamá y aún no le había cogido tanto confianza a ella como para hacer eso. Por eso cuando no estaba con él usaba mi almohada pero a pesar que era dura como sus huesos no era él.

Yo podría decir que tengo dos caras. La que más uso es con la que aparento y a pesar de ser mi favorita la odio. Con esa careta puedo lograr captar la atención de todos a donde quiera que vaya. Es tan poderosa que apenas pongo un pie en el salón tengo como a diez personas saludándome y queriendo saber de mi. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención hasta tal punto pero si me gustaba que la gente se preocupara un poco por mí pero algunos solían llegar a maneras obsesivas.

Mi otra cara y que fue la creadora de la primera es algo opuesta. Por lo general uso esta para reclamar atención en mi casa ya que papá no suele dármela mucho por lo mismo que trabaja todo el día. El llega cansado del trabajo y para lo único que me dirige la palabra es para preguntarme como me va en el colegio, para saber mis notas y si voy de primero en el salón; por eso siempre me tengo que esforzar para que de esa manera me preste un poco más de atención.

En cambio con el único que puedo ser como soy es con mi hermano. El es el único que me conoce y me presta atención sin necesidad de hacerme el interesante o sin portarme de manera ejemplar. Me gusta estar con él por que a su lado puedo ser yo.

Así soy yo, en el colegio y para mis amigos soy el cool al que todos hacen caso; en mi casa soy el niño bueno que mi papá quiere que sea, siempre bueno, siempre responsable; pero con mi hermano soy un chico normal, como cualquier otro. Estaba feliz de saber que gracias a él no me había perdido en mi mismo. Aunque de un momento a otro se me hacía difícil describirme cuando me lo pedían. Esas preguntas prefería dejarlas en blanco… era posible perderme de esa manera? Dándome cuaenta ahora admito que siempre anduve perdido tratando de complacer al resto de personas que me rodeaban pero mi hermano me empezó a encontrar apenas me conoció aunque persisto en la búsqueda de mi antiguo ser.

Ahora estoy sentado en mi escritorio con un papel y un lápiz una vez más frente a la gran pregunta… quien soy? Soy una persona normal? Las personas normales no tienen tantas caras como yo, la mayoría a mi edad se muestra tal cual es y yo la verdad me siento opaco, mi hermano es transparente por que él dice lo que siente y piensa. Mi hermano dice que yo soy como una luz y él es como la oscuridad pero si yo soy la luz por que me siento tan solo? El siendo la oscuridad se lleva mejor con la gente. Yo en la oscuridad me siento tranquilo por que nadie me ve, por que sin tanta luz no me ven tal como soy, puedo sacarme la máscara.

Como la luz que soy todos me siguen asi mi comportamiento no sea el más adecuado, a la luz todo se ve así que todos muestran lo que pretenden, lo que no son. En la oscuridad en cambio todos somos iguales por lo mismo que no hay manera de reconocernos, uno se siente más cómodo ahí, no hay necesidad de ir a la luz. Dicen que la oscuridad es engañosa pero no puede ser así por que en ella yo encontré la paz, comprensión y un lugar solitario donde pensar tranquilo, un lugar que no había encontrado en otra parte... pero si todo el día me la paso pensando entonces yo mismo estoy buscando quedarme solo, todo el día estoy solo… con razón me quejo de eso.

A mi hermano no le prestan tanta atención como a mí pero a él parece no importarle, así se siente feliz. Como se nota que le prestaron bastante atención de chico mamá y la abuela. Siendo el la oscuridad y parando siempre alrededor mio no desaparece en mi luz, al contrario, pareciera que tiendo a esconderme en él, a su costado mi luz cegadora se apaga y paso a ser una simple vela.

Recuerdo muy bien el otro día que hablo conmigo seriamente, fue la primera vez que me dijo que me quería. Al principio me quede helado con su declaración, no por que no le correspondiera sino por que me había agarrado de sorpresa, casualmente yo había estado pensando lo mismo. Yo también lo había llegado a querer mucho, al principio no sabía si era por la costumbre de parar todo el día juntos desde el día que nos conocimos o era por que nos complementábamos muy bien, después de todo éramos gemelos no? A pesar de haber vivido separados y que recién nos conocíamos nunca nos comportamos como perfectos desconocidos, sentía como si solo lo hubiera dejado de ver por un tiempo y nada más… sería la conexión de la que todo el mundo hablaba? En fin, eso ya no tenía importancia ya que desde ese día estábamos más unidos que nunca, ya no era un simple y común amor fraternal, tampoco era un cariño común o de amigos… eso ya lo habíamos superado.

Apenas llegamos esa tarde a la casa almorzamos juntos y luego nos echamos en el sillón a ver televisión. EL se puso del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo. Conforme el tiempo transcurría mi cuerpo se iba cayendo hacia el medio del sillón hasta que el sopor terminó dejándome medio dormido en las piernas de mi hermano. Mis ojos medio cerrados tenían una batalla para permanecer abiertos pero las suaves caricias de mi hermano hacían que perdiera a cada segundo.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me quede dormido pero desperté en otra parte, desperté en mi cama con mi hermano al costado, él también estaba durmiendo. Mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro, mamá llegaría en cualquier momento. Salí del cuarto a tomar aire pero antes hice una parada obligatoria en la cocina por que me moría de sed. Me sentí algo solo pero no quería ir corriendo a despertar a mi hermano por que tenía cara de cansado, como si no hubiese dormido bien anoche. Preferí salir a la puerta del departamento a esperar a mamá. Mire por la baranda pero aún no la veía llegar, corría bastante viento por el pasadizo así que preferí entrar por mi casaca pero la puerta se cerro en mi cara. A pesar de tener frío me negaba a tocar la puerta para despertar a mi hermano, no me importaba mucho de todas formas por que mamá no demoraría en llegar.

Me recosté contra la puerta abrazando mis piernas para darme algo de calor. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna en forma de plátano parecía estar sonriéndome, sabría ella lo que me había pasado en el día? Cerré mis ojos para contarle todo… habré estado ahí un buen rato sentado, como unos diez minutos casi hasta que mi hermano abrió la puerta y como estaba recostado en ella me caía hacia dentro. Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, se veía preocupado, sus manos llegaron a las mías después para ayudarme a parar. Me sentí como un tonto y las rechacé, podía pararme solo. A él no le importo mucho eso, parecía estar acostumbrado pero aún así siempre me las seguía ofreciendo.

"Es mala idea salir al corredor sin abrigo" – tenía razón pero la puerta se me había cerrado en la cara, no paso más de dos segundos y mamá llego.

"Hola hijos! Como estan? Que tal les fue hoy en el colegio?" – Esa siempre era la primera pregunta de papá pero mamá solo la usaba cuando llegaba cansada de un largo día de trabajo.

"Hola mamá! Te estábamos esperando. Vamos a comer para que te acuestes temprano y descanses" – entramos los tres al departamento. Kouichi calentaba la comida mientras yo ponía la mesa y mamá se ponía más cómoda.

"Bueno y como les fue hoy? Kouji no me has dicho nada hasta ahora. Todo bien?" – verdad, me había distraído mucho a la hora que ella llego. Mi primera reacción fue darle el beso que no le di cuando llego.

"Si, de maravilla" – todo estaba muy bien desde esta tarde, lo que me había dicho mi hermano me había subido bastante los ánimos. Mamá me sonreía satisfecha. Por lo general yo no era de contar mis problemas a nadie, no me gustaba preocupar a la gente pero por otra parte tampoco era de expresar así de fácil mis sentimientos, no tenía idea que me pasaba en ese sentido.

"Si me preguntas a mi te dire que me fue muy bien hoy! Te acuerdas el trabajo que me quede haciendo ayer? Me pusieron sobresaliente. Además que todo va bien entre nosotros… ne Kouji?" – me puse rojo. No era de muchas palabras y que él le dijera eso a mamá… tampoco era que le había dicho gran cosa pero… no sabía que podía decir mamá a todo eso tampoco… y si no le gustaba le idea?

"Estas rojo hijo! Te pasa algo? Te noto calenturado… te sientes mal? Tienes fiebre?" – me gustaba estar aquí con mi mamá, con ella tampoco valía la pena intentar llamar la atención por que de por sí nosotros éramos su vida.

"No, estoy bien!" – le sonreí para que confiara más en mí. Después de eso la hora de la comida estuvo más tranquila. Mamá se fue a acostar temprano y Kouichi y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Antes de que supiéramos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro me cambiaba a mi pijama enfrente de mi hermano pero ahora… ahora sentía un poco de recelo pero era uno no justificado. Por que me sentía así? Para evitar ese tipo de cosas me fui a cambiar al baño y de paso me lavé los dientes. Cuando salí mi hermano ya estaba apagando las luces. El se echó en su cama vestido solo en ropa interior, yo me metí a la mía abrigado como si me fuera al polo norte.

Sentí como si pasara algo, como si él me llamaba, sentí como mi cuerpo como si fuera un imán me pedía acercarme a mi hermano. Me levanté como por arte de magia y me pare al lado de su cama.

"Puedo dormir contigo?" – me abrió los ojos y se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa en la cara. Me recosté a su lado abrazando a mi almohada como solía hacerlo siempre hasta que sentí sus brazos entrelazando mi cintura, él también me abrazaba par dormir… me encantaba dormir en esa cama… me encantaba estar con mi hermano…

TBC…

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews… saben que me encanta leerlos!

Kawaiitsuki: esta vez me adelante! Entre mis planes esta hacer esta historia netamente romántica tratando de dejar a un lado el drama… aunque a veces se me hace difícil, incluso estaba pensando poner toques chistosos como las cosas que suceden en toda relación y a decir verdad tengo ya algunas ideas que estoy poniendo de aquí a dos capítulos más. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tue comentarios. por cierto... no me llego ningun correo tuyo... enviamelo de nuevo

Aoi Ookani: he visto unos doujinshis que me dicen que por lo general kouichi es el seme... en fin... espero que te guste este XD


	3. Playing in the Day

Bueno después de un tiempo regreso para actualizar mis pobres y abandonadas historias XD espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen un comentario al final del capítulo para levantar mi ánimo ya que por fin acabe mis exámenes!

DAYBREAK

Capítulo 3: Playing in the Day

A la mañana siguiente amanecí abrazado de mi hermano. Había sido una noche bien cálida en especial a su lado. Me gusto que viniera a mi como si fuera un niño pequeño para pedirme dormir con él. Me gustaba cuando se ponía rojo por algún motivo en especial si él sabía que no podía controlar mucho la situación. Me levanté tratando de no moverlo para que descansara. A mi me gustaba levantarme temprano para ayudar a mamá en el desayuno. No quise levantarlo por que por lo general papá lo hace levantarse muy temprano para atender al perro y sacarlo a pasear.

Mamá ya había puesto el agua a hervir cuando llegue a la cocina, a ella le encantaba prepararnos el desayuno cuando estábamos los dos juntos. Cuando estaba yo solo también le gustaba pero se esmeraba más cuando estaba Kouji. El menú para el desayuno el día de hoy era leche pura con pan con huevo frito, casi nunca comíamos eso pero ahora último mamá había estado mirando una serie de programas y se le había ocurrido cambiar un poco nuestras antiguas costumbres alimenticias.

"Tu hermanito?"

"Lo deje en mi cama durmiendo. Tu sabes que papá siempre lo levanta temprano"

"Si… a propósito? Que van a hacer hoy?" – era una buena pregunta, aún no habíamos planeado nada – "Saldrán con sus amigos? Por que yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras pero antes tengo que ir a terminar lo que no acabe ayer en el trabajo para que no se me acumule para el lunes"

"No te preocupes. Has lo que has planeado. Yo me quedaré con Kouji aquí en la casa hasta acabar las tareas y luego saldremos a jugar con los chicos" – ese era una buen plan o al menos nos había funcionado muy bien por varias semanas.

"Esta bien. Dentro de diez minutos el desayuno estará listo así que ve despertando a tu hermano" – no fue necesario hacer nada, desde hacía tres minutos Kouji ya se había levantado y estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

"Te vas mamá? Pense que pasaríamos el día juntos" – mire a mamá y ella se lamento.

"Lo sé tesoro pero no puedo dejar de hacer esas cosas, es parte de mi trabajo dejar todo en orden y al día. Te prometo que para la próxima semana estaré con ustedes todo el día"

"La próxima semana me quedo por allá con papá. No te preocupes, entiendo que son cosas importantes" – mamá se quedo triste después de eso pero eran cosas impostergables. Kouji y yo limpiamos la mesa y nos pusimos a hacer las tareas. A los dos nos iba muy bien en el colegio, hacíamos las tareas rápido para aprovechar más el día juntos. Para almorzar los dos cocinamos juntos, yo le iba dando las indicaciones ya que el no tenía mucha idea de cómo preparar la ensalada. Terminamos comiendo los dos solos después de limpiar todo el desastre que armamos. Como era un sábado por la tarde decidimos salir a caminar por ahí. Nos pusimos nuestras casacas para el frío y los gorros que nos había tejido mamá.

El clima no estaba mal, un poco de viento pero es lo normal en otoño. Las hojas de los árboles estaban todas caídas y algunos charcos de agua y lodo ensuciaban las calles. Por momentos uno podía saltarlas pero habían unas que eran demasiado grandes para saltarlas y las teníamos que bordear. De camino a ningún lugar, por que no teníamos un destino fijo, nos encontramos con Jumpei, al parecer se iba a reunir con Tomoki en su casa para salir a buscar a Takuya.

"No quieren venir conmigo? Podemos estar todos en casa de Takuya para pasar el rato y ver algunas películas comiendo golosinas… que dicen chicos? No sería lo mismo sin ustedes!" – yo no tenía problema en ir pero no sabía se Kouji estaría de ganas de salir mas allá de nuestro paseo. Me miro como preguntándome si yo quería ir, con los ojos le respondí que me daba igual. Jumpei nos miraba como deliberábamos en silencio. – "Que decidieron?"

"Esta bien! Vamos contigo!" – los tres nos pusimos a caminar esquivando los charcos nuevamente. Recogimos a Tomoki, de su casa la de Takuya no estaba tan lejos. Aún así los charcos se hacían cada vez más grandes, tanto así que Jumpei tuvo que cargar a Tomoki para que él pudiera pasar varios, entre tanto Kouji me ayudaba a mí y yo lo ayudaba a él. En casa de Takuya, Izumi ya estaba ahí bien sentada y abrigada hasta la nariz. Nos calentamos tomando un chocolate que la mamá de Takuya nos ofreció a todos.

"La verdad no esperábamos su presencia chicos. Por lo general a ustedes les gusta pasar su fin de semana solos, a veces no mas vienen a vernos"

"Es que de camino nos encontramos con Jumpei. No sabíamos que se reunían siempre en tu casa a ver películas"

"Nos reunimos para jugar pero como hay mucho lodo afuera no es conveniente por eso los reuní a todos para ver películas!" – Takuya se agachaba y sacaba una caja de debajo del armario. La caja estaba llena de películas para ver – "Es cuestión que escojamos una o dos para ver…. Que les provoca chicos?" – EL repertorio de películas de la casa Kambara tenía preferencias bien marcadas. La mayoría eran de dibujos por lo mismo que Takuya tenía un hermano de la edad de Tomoki, a los niños de esa edad les gustaban más los dibujos animados. Por otra parte también tenían varias películas de terror y suspenso, a su papá le encantaban, los gustos de Takuya iban más a la acción tal y como era su carácter.

"No tienes alguna película que no sea acción ni violencia?" - izumi no se veía entusiasmada por las películas de la casa – "La verdad me tome la libertad de traer algunas de las mias temiendo que las tuyas no me iban a gustar" – ahora Izumi sacaba de su maleta como diez películas en DVD todos demasiado melosas y de niña… la mayoría no estaban convencidos por esas.

"Bueno yo traje de comedia!" – jumpei también había traído películas

"Yo también traje! Las mías son de dibujos animados… no se si les interesen pero son las únicas que mis papas me dejan ver" – todos se pusieron a discutir sobre cual película querían ver primero pero pasaron como diez minutos y jamás llegaban a un acuerdo. Por fin fue Takuya el que propuso una solución.

"Esta bien! Hagamos esto. Pondremos los nombres de las películas que queramos ver y elegiremos por sorteo. Kouji sacara el papel ganador." - todos empezaron a escribir su película, por mi parte yo pedí una de suspenso, me gustaban mucho aunque habían unas que me ponían nervioso. Al final Kouji fue el que metió la mano a la bolsa con los nombres de las películas. Todos cruzaban los dedos para ver la que habían escogido, particularmente rogaba por que no salieran las de Izumi, eran demasiado de niña.

Kouji saco el papel ganador y Takuya lo desdobló para leerlo…. - "y la película ganadora es… quien quería ver 'Darkness'?" - esa era la película que yo había escogido! Admití mi elección, todos la aceptaron y nos preparamos para ver la película. Jumpei leyó la caja para ver más o menos de que se trataba, me dio las gracias por haber escogido esa película y corrió a sentarse al lado de Izumi. Tomoki fue el único que por el contenido prefirió irse a ver otra cosa con el hermano menor de Takuya.

La película estuvo buena para que lo voy a negar. En el sillón de tres estaban Takuya, Izumi que no dejaba de gritar y Jumpei que trataba de calmarla. Kouji y yo nos sentamos un poco a parte. Noté que Kouji se ponía nervioso por partes y buscaba mi mano para apretarla por el temor. Yo no le dije nada, no me importaba esas reacciones, al contrario me gustaba que exteriorizara sus emociones. Al final de la película todos habíamos gritado por lo menos una vez a la pantalla aunque los gritos de Izumi nos ponían nerviosos a todos. Cuando termino la película ya era algo tarde así que nos fuimos rápido. De noche era un poco feo caminar en especial por la película que acabábamos de ver. La oscuridad de la noche no nos dejaba ver todos los charcos del camino así que cuando por fin llegamos a casa nuestros pantalones estaban mojados de la parte de las piernas. Mamá ya estaba en casa y estaba viendo televisión.

"Hola hijos! Que tal les fue? Que hicieron?" – Mamá se escandalizó un poco al ver el estado de nuestra ropa, nos la hizo quitar para lavarla. Nos fuimos a poner nuestra ropa de dormir para poder estar en casa, después de todo ahora era poco probable que volviéramos a pisar la calle hasta el día siguiente. Tomamos un pequeño lonche con mamá antes de irnos a dormir. Mañana sería domingo y Kouji volvería por la tarde con papá para pasar la semana por allá, nos reuniríamos de nuevo en el fin de semana para pasarla juntos pero para eso tendríamos que sobrevivir unos cuantos días en el colegio.

"Kouichi?"

"Si?"

"Puedo dormir contigo otra vez?… No quiero estar solo en mi cama"

"Te asustó la película?" – se quedó callado por un rato tratando de reflexionar mi pregunta y probablemente buscando una respuesta adecuada. Me gustaba como pensaba mi hermano pero a veces tenía que aprender a responder de acuerdo a como sentía y no para agradar a los demás.

"Un poco… pero creo que como siempre fuiste el único que te diste cuenta" – se volvió a quedar callado – "Kouichi?… Tu crees que esta bien que… bueno… reflexionando lo del otro día… tu sabes… estará bien que sintamos esto? Osea… somos hermanos… no deberíamos…"

"Yo también lo estuve pensando pero llegué a una conclusión" – había captado toda su atención – "Si yo te quiero y tu me quieres entonces lo demás no debería importarnos. Nosotros no podemos vivir de lo que piense o no la gente, cada uno tiene sus cosas y no por eso tenemos que supeditar nuestros gustos y sentimientos para complacer a los demás. Amar no es malo… o si?"

"No… pero… nosotros somos hermanos… no deberíamos"

"No hemos hecho nada malo. No le hacemos nada a nadie. Como te digo Kouji no debemos hacer las cosas por que no sean buenas o malas, debemos hacerlas por que así las sentimos. Nadie puede mandar por encima de lo que tu sientes" – me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. El me abrazó y me devolvió el beso – "Desde hace cuanto estabas pensando en eso?"

"Desde… desde hace tiempo… me atreví a decírtelo por lo que hablamos el viernes pero la verdad no se si este bien o no…"

"De repente ahora no te des cuenta pero después poco a poco lo irás descubriendo" – los dos nos metimos en mi cama para dormir. Dormimos abrazados, curiosamente encontrábamos comodidad de esa manera, me gustaba que mi hermano fuera directo conmigo… lo hacía pocas veces pero cada vez se hacía mas seguido… me gustaba que expresara sus sentimientos cada vez más abiertamente aunque sentía que él dudaba mucho sobre eso en especial de mostrarse por completo a los demás.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazado a la almohada, Kouji ya se había levantado aparentemente por que no le veía por ninguna parte de mi cuarto. Salí a la sala y mamá estaba sentada en el comedor.

"Y Kouji?"

"Se esta terminando de alistar, esta sacando su ropa de la lavandería" - mamá estaba terminando de tejer algunas cosas para la sala. Por lo general los domingo era un día bastante movido. Cuando Kouji se iba por lo general lo hacía temprano por que papá lo esperaba para almorzar. A veces se quedaba hasta la tarde pero otras veces papá llamaba temprano y le pedía que fuera en la mañana o de lo contrario venían a recogerlo. Cuando Kouji se iba yo me quedaba con mamá y pasábamos la tarde tranquilos sin ninguna interrupción. Los dos nos quedábamos en la sala leyendo y escuchando música, si habían muchas tareas yo aprovechaba este momento para acabarlas.

Kouji salió del baño listo para irse. Se había puesto su casaca, su chalina y su gorro hecho por mamá. Sus maletas ya estaban en la puerta, tanto la de colegio como la de su ropa del fin de semana. Agarró su cartuchera que había olvidado en la mesa se despidió de mamá.

"No te quedarás ni para el desayuno?"

"No puedo, me encantaría pero tengo que tomar el tren de las nueve para llegar a mi casa a las 10. Papá quiere ir a comer a no se donde y todavía tengo que dejar mis cosas a la casa"

"Por lo menos llévate un pan para que comas algo en el camino. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día!" – mamá agarró unos bizcochos de chocolate y se los metió a la maleta pidiéndole que se los coma en el tren. Le dio su beso de despedida y lo dejó irse.

"Nos vemos Kouichi! Acuérdate que la próxima semana vas a mi casa!" – me acordaba muy bien que la próxima semana me tocaba a mí viajar hasta su casa. Era un poco lejos de la mía pero no tenía ningún problema en movilizarme hasta allá.

"Si lo sé! De todas formas nos veremos en el colegio mañana así que no llegues tarde!" – se lo recordé. Por lo general los lunes siempre llegaba con las justas al colegio, los demás días llegaba muy temprano, no sabía bien a que se debía esto pero seguro era por que se quedaba dormido. Kouji salió de la casa cargando todas sus cosas, el camino hasta la estación del tren era corto pero aún así con lo que tenía que cargar más los charcos seguro tendría problemas para llegar antes que saliera el tren. Corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y mientras lo hacía le conté a mamá que iría a ayudarlo. Para cuando estuve listo y salí a la calle corría bastante viento, el aire pegaba fuerte contra la cara y amenazaba con quitarme el gorro. Era un poco difícil caminar así especialmente cuando algo invisible como es el viento te empuja hacía atrás y dificulta los pasos. Aún así hice mi intento y logre alcanzarlo tres calle más abajo. Estaba parado en la esquina esperando a que el semáforo cambiase a rojo y poder cruzar la avenida. Llegué a tiempo a ayudarlo, sin mí quizás hubiese perdido el tren. En fin me agradeció el gesto y antes de subir al tren me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Me quedé frío ahí parado en la estación, no sabía que decirle pero ya era tarde, las puertas del tren se cerraron y el ya se iba adentro. Se despidió de mi agitando la mano, sus ojos trataban de no mirarme fijamente pero sus mejillas estaban rojas por lo que había hecho. No me enoje por eso, me enoje por que aún se seguía reprimiendo y miraba eso como algo prohibido o malo… cuando iba a entender que amar no era malo? Además a mi me hubiera gustado ser el primero en dar ese paso… su beso había sido sencillo e inocente pero con la suficiente fuerza como para moverme el piso… si así había sido eso pequeño beso inocente como sería uno de verdad?

TBC

Que les pareció este capítulo? Creo que ya no los hago tan largos como antes por lo mismo que no tengo mucho tiempo pero mi ser no me deja estar lejos de la computadora por mucho tiempo. Como prefieren? Capítulos cortos, poco detallados y seguidos? O capítulos largos, detallados y no tan seguidos, más o menos como una o dos semanas de distancia?

Me hacen saber eso dejando sus reviews…. tengo tantas historias y tantas ideas que me da pena dejarlas algunas de lado… tengo que darme un tiempo para todas ellas

Gracias a:

Kawaiitsuki, Chisse, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Aoi Ookani... gracias por dejarme review... me hacen feliz XD


	4. Hiding in the night

Aleluya dirán ustedes pero la verdad es que al fin termine con el cuarto capítulo… la verdad que me tome un buen tiempo hacerlo. Creo que más me demoré transcribiéndolo de mi cuaderno a la computadora y es que es algo difícil para mí hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí con letra del tamaño de una pulga para que mis amigas y la gente chismosa no pudiera leerlo tan rápido XD

Gracias a la gente que me dejo comentarios en el tercer capítulo…

Aishiteru ayu: don´t worry english version is out now! >. 

Dark Kotetsu Angel: me alegra que te haya gustado nn

Aoi Okani: gracias por leer mi historia... creo que es bastante ligera y eso la hace atractiva a mas gente... jamas pense que escribiria asi!

Surei: amiguilla mia... la historia salio mas rapido de lo que habia planeado, has tenido suerte XD!

Kawaiitsuki: me alegra que te guste esta historia. por tu castellano no te preocupes... mi portugues es peor... puedo leerlo mas no escribirlo. SI te sientes mas comoda dejame reviews en portugues... siempre es bueno aprender!

Para los que se den cuenta este capitulo lo escribi despues de ver conmi amiga una maraton de capitulos de sakura... creo que se me paso el vicio >. !

**Daybreak**

Capítulo 4: Hiding in the Night

Iba de camino a casa sentado solo en uno de los asientos del vagón más desocupado del tren, me sentía algo extraño por el beso que le había dado a mi hermano antes de subir al tren. Sabía que no debía sentir ese tipo de atracción por él, también había sido algo impulsivo en ese momento pero tampoco me habría podido resistir un minuto más. El camino a mi casa se me hizo corto pensando en mi hermano y en mi fin de semana con él y mamá… a él lo volvería a ver durante de la semana en el colegio pero para poder ver a mamá me tendría que esperar por lo menos unos catorce días que era el tiempo en el que me tocaría quedarme a dormir otra vez en su casa. Nuestras vidas habían cambiado pero a pesar que el viaje era agotador valía la pena.

Baje del tren cargando mi ropa y mis libros, subí las escaleras y corrí hasta la puerta de la estación, crucé la calle y me fui por la avenida… vuelta a la izquierda tres cuadras, vuelta a la derecha cuatro calles más abajo, di vuelta a la esquina y por fin llegue a casa. La temperatura de la casa estaba calentita por que afuera hacía demasiado frío, mis manos estaban agarrotadas y mis uñas habían adquirido ciertos tonos morados. Papá y mamá me esperaban sentados en la sala leyendo el periódico así que deje mis maletas en la puerta y entré a saludar.

"Ya llegué!" – papá me miro por encima del periódico mientras mamá me regalaba una sonrisa.

"Ya era hora! Me muero de hambre! Por que te demoraste tanto!" – mamá miro a papá con gesto de reprobación.

"Me levanté un poco tarde y tuve que tomar el tren que hacía paradas. Lo siento"

"Esta bien, no importa. Kouichi viene la próxima semana verdad?" – la pregunta de mamá vino a tiempo para cambiarle el tema a papá.

"Si, me dijo que de todas formas vendría"

"Ya paren de conversar y vamos al carro" – papá se paro dejando el periódico a un lado y salió apurado, al parecer tenía hambre, era mi única explicación ya que papá estaba acostumbrado a comer a horas específicas.

"Esta enojado por que llegué tarde?" – hice la pregunta solo para salir de dudas, siempre es bueno estar seguro para saber como actuar frente de él.

"No creo que sea eso. Ayer tu papá tuvo un mal día y hoy se levanto de mal humor. Ya se le pasara no te preocupes" – me quede callado y confié en su instinto para solucionar los problemas.

Salimos a las tres en el carro a un restaurante de comida tradicional que quedaba en la avenida principal. El mal humor de papá duro casi todo el día y lo peor de todo era que eso bajaba mi buen ánimo. Con mamá tratamos durante todo el día no hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Por mi cuenta me desaparecí todo el día en mi cuarto y no salí hasta la hora de la cena, a pesar que no tenía hambre.

"Y que hiciste durante el fin de semana?"

"Estuve con Kouichi. Hicimos las tareas juntos y después nos fuimos a pasear y de ahí a ver unas películas a la casa de Takuya. Regresamos temprano a casa para estar con mamá"

"Y no limpiaste nada?"

"Bueno… ayude en la cocina!"

"Muy bien! Como estuvo el colegio? Terminaste todas las tareas? Estudiaste? Hay algún examen mañana?" – papá me preguntaba varias cosas a la vez, a veces sentía que lo hacía para fastidiarme o hacerme caer en alguna posible mentira.

"El colegio estuvo bien, hice todas las tareas con mi hermano, y no hay exámenes mañana"

"Igual me da. Deberías saber todo y en todo momento. Después de la comida te tomare la lección para comprobar si sabes todo o no"

"Pero papá… no hay ningún examen mañana!"

"Eso no me importa! Tu tienes que ser el mejor!" – papá siempre insistía con eso. Esa noche nos quedamos hasta las once repasando todos mis libros pero resistí a pesar que me moría de sueño. Solo cuando papá verifico que efectivamente me sabía todo por fin me dejo ir a dormir. Mi cama estaba fría… sería por la humedad del ambiente? Después de todo toda la semana había llovido.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador cumplió con su cruel labor de despertarme temprano. Me bañe por que no lo había podido hacer la noche anterior por que me quede hasta la hora nona estudiando con papá. Me cambie y con las mismas salí corriendo para agarrar el tren. Felizmente llegue al colegio un minuto antes que la campana sonara entré al salón y me tire a morir encima de mi carpeta. Takuya que se sentaba al frente mío tenía clavados sus ojos en mi nuca… una mano se poso en mi espalda y de pronto me trajo a la vida…

"Mal día el de ayer?"

"Tengo sueño Kouichi… me muero de sueño!"

"Hasta que hora te dejo ayer estudiando?"

"Estudiando? Había examen hoy?" – takuya agarró el primer libro que encontró y comenzó a darle unas ojeadas rápidas.

"No hay examen hoy! A mi papá le gusta hacerme estudiar y cuando hace eso pierde la noción del tiempo. Nos quedamos ayer casi hasta las once de la noche" – me acomodé en mi carpeta usando mi maleta como si fuera alguna especie de almohadón mal mullido pero esa posición no me duro mucho por que llego la profesora y las clases empezaron. Toda la clase mi hermano se ocupaba de mantenerme despierto pero mis ojos se cerraban inconscientemente, por otra parte Takuya se aprovechaba de esto y me tiraba pedazos de borrador sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Señor Kambara no estamos en la guerra como para que bombardee de esa manera a su compañero. Señor Kimura… pese a sus denodados esfuerzos sé que el señor Minamoto se ha dormido durante toda la clase y … SEÑOR MINAMOTO! Puede despertarse por favor? Estoy a punto de dar un anuncio importante!" – con la doble mención de mi apellido me desperté casi por completo aunque la somnolencia aun perduraba. – "Como iba diciendo, este año para la semana de los juegos florales trataremos de incentivar la lectura y para eso montaremos una obra. La obra ya ha sido escogida de antemano por el staff de profesores del área y para su conocimiento la obra es 'Blancanieves', los papeles serán asignados por sorteo excepto por el rol protagónico" – sentía que nos iba a dar una sorpresa por que empezó a caminar por entre los asientos – "Blancanieves es un personaje que tiene que cumplir con ciertos rasgos específicos. Lo que ahora quiero es que ustedes mismos propongan a quien puede interpretar el papel teniendo en cuenta eso. Para los que no están familiarizados con el cuento les diré que 'Blancanieves' era una persona sumamente blanca y su cabello era muy negro como el évano, el color de ojos no cobra mucha importancia en la descripción así que… tienen a alguien en mente?" – era como si la profesora ya nos hubiese tenido en la mira por que se paro exactamente al lado de nuestros asiento…. Del de mi hermano y el mío.

Todos comenzaron a pensar sobre quien podría interpretar el papel. Por lo pronto sabía que alguien daría nuestros nombres así que trate de mimetizarme en mi carpeta sin mayor resultado y tratar de aparecer de aquí a un millón de años, con lo único que no conte fue con que mi propio amigo sería mi verdugo…

"Kouichi y Kouji! Ellos dos coinciden con la descripción! Los dos tienen el cabello muy negro" – tenía ganas de retroceder el tiempo y enfermarme o algo parecido para ahorrarme la humillación y evitar matar a Takuya. Mi instinto asesino tendría que esperarse hasta el recreo…

"Yo también estaba pensando en ellos pero solo podemos escoger a uno. El otro podría suplir en caso pasara algo malo. Lo que hay que decidir ahora clase es cual de los dos será el titular… decidamos esto por votación!" – todos sacaron hojas de sus cuadernos y empezaron a escribir nuestros nombres… uno de los dos sería el elegido y no podía dejar de desear que fuera mi hermano… no me gustaba mucho el hecho de pararme al frente de un público… y si me olvidase las líneas? Cuando termino la votación la profesora se tomo un tiempo para contar los votos… el silencio me carcomía, las manos me sudaban y no paraba de temblar… en un momento sentí que la mano de Kouichi se deslizaba y tomaba la mía para darme fuerza… en verdad necesitaba eso

"Kouji! Tu serás 'Blancanieves'!"

"No! No puede ser! Soy niño! Ese papel es mejor que lo haga una niña con peluca… por que yo!" – instintivamente me pare al oír mi nombre y sin detenerme a pensar expuse mi queja.

"El pueblo te ha elegido así que si no lo haces defraudaras a todos los que votaron por ti. Ahora la confianza de tus compañeros esta depositada en ti y tu hermano en caso te pase algo malo" – me quede callado… no me gustaba la idea pero la profesora me había dicho que todos confiaban en mí… por que todos tenían que confiar en mí? Aún no había ensayado la obra y ya estaba empezando a sentir la presión.

"No te preocupes Kouji, nadie se burlara. Velo por el lado amable… podremos estudiar juntos las líneas"

"No me preocupo tanto por eso… ese papel implica usar vestidos, peinados, ensayos, los ojos del público en mí, contarle a papá y a mamá y a mi otra mamá. Por ellas no hay problema pero no se como lo vaya a tomar papá…"

"Y que podría decir? Te eligió el salón y la profesora… tu opinión no conto"

"Kouichi… me va hacer memorizar todo y no me dejará en paz hasta que se presente la obra" – papá era una persona bastante perfeccionista y un tanto obsesiva con la realización de las cosas. Todo lo que podía ser relacionado a él debía estar bien y esa política se aplicaba desde el tacho de basura hasta mí. Quizás ya no me importaba tanto que papá me presionara o el miedo escénico… me importaba no decepcionarlo…

Después de las clases nos pidieron quedarnos un rato más para darnos los libretos y así poder ir leyéndolos. Como Kouichi era mi suplente y sería casi imposible que no me presentara ese día en la obra pidió encargarse de las luces. Izumi obtuvo el papel de la madrastra y bruja de la obra, a ella no le gustaba el hecho que tenía que ser fea pero al final lo tomo como un reto personal. Mi trauma se dio cuando le dieron el papel de príncipe a Takuya. Ya era una vergüenza para mí asumir el papel de una chica para encima terminar la obra con una escena de beso con uno de mis amigos, claro que eso no iba a pasar por que toda esa escena sería fingida pero igual no podía evitar sentirme incomodo. Los demás chicos del salón fueron nombrados entre enanos, el espejo, el guardia y animales del bosque. Otros chicos con más suerte que yo se pusieron para preparar el escenario, encargarse de la música, sonidos, luces y acomodar a la gente, a parte de un grupo de bulliciosas chicas que se veían demasiado ansiosas por preparar los disfraces.

"Kouji…. Ven" – al final de la primera reunión Kouichi me llevo a un lado para recoger nuestras maletas e irnos de una vez. Salimos del colegio y comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación del tren – "Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo"

"Que cosa? Algún problema Kouichi? Si quieres te doy el papel de Blancanieves…" – el tono de voz de Kouichi me sonó algo preocupado por lo que traté de calmarlo haciendo ese comentario tonto… jamás aceptaría mi papel

"Mira… sobre ayer y nosotros…"

"Mira, sé que no debí hacer eso, discúlpame por favor. No fue mi intención fastidiarte pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, es más si no deseas verme esta bien, te entiendo, yo…"

"Por Dios! Que extremista eres! Yo no te iba a decir nada malo! Lo que te quería decir fue que me gusto el gesto, me gusto aunque me tomo de sorpresa. No tenías por que disculparte ni nada parecido, todo esta bien entre nosotros, no hay nada malo y nada de que arrepentirse!"

"Entonces?"

"Solo quería decirte que me gusto que tu dieras es primer paso, yo no quería obligarte aunque ya lo había estado pensando" - salimos de las escaleras de la estación y buscamos mi tren – "Te quiero mucho Kouji… y espero no tengas dudas sobre eso" – solo cerré mis ojos para procesar sus palabras que aún seguían retumbando en mis oídos. Ya casi nadie me decía eso, solo él. Esta vez el sorprendido fui yo cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Era mí deseo en ese momento quedarme junto a él y no regresar a mi casa pero si no subía al tren en ese momento no lo podría tomar hasta una hora más tarde y llegaría fuera de hora a casa. Subí al tren muy a mi pesar pero todo el camino me la pase sobre una nube, la verdad no debió ser así por que casi muero atropellado unas tres veces. Cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi cuarto, tiré la maleta a un lado y caí rendido en mi cama. Después de todo había sido un día genial… a pesar de haber sido nombrado como 'Blancanieves'…

A pesar del sueño me puse a hacer mis tareas y a estudiar por si a papá le entraban de nuevo las ganas de repasar conmigo. Cené con mamá y no papá no se apareció hasta muy tarde, al parecer había tenido algún tipo de celebración con la gente de su trabajo. Esa noche pude dormir mis horas diarias o al menos las que estaba acostumbrado a tener y habría dormido mejor si el viento de la ventana no me hubiese despertado. Uno de mis mayores problemas era conciliar el sueño una vez que abría los ojos, por más que me revolcaba en mi cama y abrazaba mi almohada no conseguía pegar un ojo pero cuando por fin me dormí solo lo hice por una hora y media… el despertador era un objeto inflexible.

Como era de esperarse me levante con sueño pero me esperaba un día largo en el colegio junto con mi hermano. Llegué por inercia a la mesa para tomar mi desayuno, papá y mamá ya estaban ahí sentados. Con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado logré untar con mantequilla una tostada para acompañarla con mi jugo.

"Ayer llegue tarde a la casa así que espero hayas estudiado bien para el día de hoy"- papá con sus preguntas siempre lograba despertarme.

"Si papá, como siempre"

"Espero… eso espero. Como te fue ayer? Alguna novedad?" – La última pregunta fue la extraña… acaso ya sabía algo él?

"Bueno… nada en especial"

"Y que papel te tocó en la obra? O eso no es especial?"

"Como sabes lo de la obra?"

"Tu otra mamá me lo contó. Ayer nos encontramos en el tren. Entonces que papel te toco?" – la última persona que pensé le podía contar a papá era mi verdadera madre.

"Bueno… no es lo que hubiera querido… es más no estoy de acuerdo con la repartición de papeles…"

"Tu papel es…?" – pude notar algo de desesperación por saber cual era mi papel

"Me toco 'Blancanieves'" – me pareció percibir ciertas risas y burlas por parte de los dos –"No es gracioso! Es un papel que tranquilamente podía haber sido interpretado por cualquier chica pero me lo dieron a mi solo por que mi cabello es 'muy negro'! Que les costaba ponerse una peluca o teñirse el cabello? Por que yo?"

"Deja de quejarte y comienza a prenderte esas líneas! Supongo que ensayaras con tu hermano ya que él es tu suplente no?"

"Si sabías cual era mi papel por que me preguntaste?"

"Preferí esperar a que me lo contarás tu, lo supe de tu mamá de manera fortuita… o no pensabas contármelo?" – tenía razón… no pensaba contárselo hasta que fuera el día de la obra… aunque de todas formas sabía que se enteraría de una u otra manera.

La conversación llego solo hasta ahí por que ya se nos hacía tarde a todos. Salimos de la casa, me dejaron en la estación y se fueron por su parte. Yo llegue al colegio tan pronto mis piernas me permitieron llegar. Siempre llegaba con las justas. De este día no puedo rescatar nada interesante salvo que interesante sea el primer ensayo. El primer ensayo fue bastante aburrido por que todos nos sentamos en ronda a leer el libreto con la profesora al lado tratando de corregir el énfasis y la entonación que debíamos darle a nuestras líneas. Después del primer ensayo Kouichi me dijo para ir a su casa a pasar el rato y de paso podíamos ensayar algo. La idea sonaba tentadora pero primera tenía que pedir permiso. El permiso no era difícil de conseguir, el problema sería tratar de contactarme con ellos para pedir el permiso.

En el recreo busqué un teléfono público. Al primero que llamé fue a mi papá. Como siempre su celular sonaba pero no contestaba. Tuve que llamar a su oficina… era una lata haberme olvidado de mi celular en casa… con mi celular sería más fácil.

"Hola… me podrías comunicar con el Señor Minamoto?"

_-"En estos momentos el señor Minamoto no se encuentra. Con quien hablo?" _– rayos!

"Soy su hijo… Kouji. A que hora llegara mi papá?"

_-"No tiene hora de llegada. Le digo que te llame?"_

"No, solo dígale que le llame y lo volveré a llamar en tres horas, que si puede conteste su celular" – bueno ese era mi único plan. La otra opción era llamar a Tomoko pero no recordaba el número de su oficina. No importaba ahora, de todas formas lo volvería a llamar en el otro recreo. Para mi suerte la segunda vez fue la vencida…

"Alo? Papá?"

_-"Hola Kouji… Cual es el problema? Te olvidaste de llevar tu celular?"_

"Si me olvide pero te llamaba para pedirte permiso para ir después del colegio a la casa de Kouichi. Vamos a hacer las tareas juntos y a practicar un poco los diálogos para la obra… puedo ir?"

_-"Si, pero a que hora irás a casa?"_

"No sé… podría quedarme a dormir con mi mamá o quizás me podrías venir a recoger…"

_-"Imposible… no planeaba regresar hoy a casa y si lo hago la haré tarde… si regresaré a casa tarde! Es mejor que regreses a casa después de todo tu hermano irá para allá el fin de semana"_

"Entonces a la hora que regreses a casa por más tarde que sea no podrías darte un tiempito y venir a recogerme?"

_-"Esta bien… de paso para no dormirme te tomaré la lección, hace días que no repasamos juntos…" _– creo que eso había sido una mala idea – _"Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde, adios hijo, tengo que seguir trabajando"_

"Esta bien. Nos vemos más tarde"

"Y bien… te dio permiso?" – Kouichi estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado escuchando todo pero aún así me pregunto para estar seguro de la decisión de papá.

"Si, tengo permiso pero vendrá a recogerme tarde, de paso me tomará lo que aprendí. De pensarlo ya me empiezo a cansar de esto"

"Anímate, después de todo estaremos en casa estudiando y haciendo las tareas… tu aprendes rápido y eso te ayudará" – Kouichi tenía razón pero eso no era algo que me emocionara mucho.

Después de clases los dos nos fuimos para su casa. Alcance a ver a mamá antes que ella saliera, incluso tuvimos tiempo para almorzar los tres juntos… venir a verla después de colegio siempre resultaba ser una buena idea.

Cuando mamá se fue los dos nos encargamos de limpiar la cocina y la mesa para empezar a hacer las tareas. La sopa de mamá me había dado sueño y por más que intenté hacer la tareas los ojos se me cerraban.

"Quizás deberías dormir aunque sea media hora para que descanses. Por que no te tomas una siesta?"

"Tu crees? Si me duermo quizás después no me quiera levantar…"

"Lo harás! Tu sentido de la responsabilidad te hará despertar, después de todo papá te tomara la lección apenas te vea"

"Gracias por recordármelo, ya se me fueron las ganas de dormir… tengo tanto por estudiar… me voy a volver loco!"

"Por que no te relajas un poco, estas muy tenso y así uno no puede estudiar correctamente. Hazme caso y tomate un descanso. Duerme una media hora y así estarás más fresco para estudiar"

"Esta bien… pero si no me despierto entonces pásame la voz… si?" – Kouichi me dio un gesto afirmativo así que me fui al sillón a echarme e intentar dormir un poco.

"No sería más conveniente que fueras a la cama? Ahí estarás más cómodo" – no quería ir solo al dormitorio…

"Aquí estoy bien!" – Kouichi no me hizo caso y me siguió insistiendo. Al final termino empujándome hasta allá y no paro hasta que me echa en una cama. – "Kouichi… ya se me fue el sueño… en serio… ya no quiero dormir"

"No digas tonterías y cierra los ojos de una vez" – no se por que pero le hice caso. Intenté relajarme y cerré mis ojos. Intenté contar ovejas lanudas que saltaban una cerca pero a la tercera oveja ya estaba aburrido de contarlas. Luego sentí las manos de mi hermano que de manera muy reconfortante acariciaban mi cabeza y luego de mi cuello.

"Hummm… que rico!"

"Quieres que te haga un masaje? El otro día mamá me enseño como hacer unos… ella sabe hacerlos muy bien… quizás ella debería de hacerte uno… en verdad te ayuda!"

"Tu lo haces muy bien!"

"Bueno, entonces intentare hacerte uno, tu serás mi conejillo de indias!" – acepté ser el experimento de mi hermano y me eché boca abajo tal como él me lo sugirió. Cerré mis ojos y espere el contacto de sus manos. La yema de sus dedos pellizcaba mi cuello hasta soltarlo, mis hombros que estaban duros los empezaba a sentir como de gelatina. Los masajes fueron muy buenos y la verdad me dieron más energía. – "Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho mejor… gracias!"

"Bien… ahora págame!" – me sorprendí por la petición de mi hermano… pensé que lo había hecho gratis.

"Bueno… la verdad no he traído mucha plata hoy…"

"Que tonto eres! No quiero dinero!" – sus labios se acercaron a los míos y se unieron sin darme cuenta. Sin darme cuenta también estaba echado en la cama con mi hermano encima dándome besos desesperados. Fue la primera vez que sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca… fue algo extraño al principio pero sentía como si alguna especie de sueño se hubiera vuelto realidad. Cuando empecé a sentir que la cosa se salía de control lo paré…

"Espera… no deberíamos hacer esto"

"No, esta bien… tienes razón… creo que me apresure. Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal"

"No, no es eso Kouichi es que… no creo que sea correcto, además ya se acabo la media hora y no he hecho nada" – Si me sentí extraño pero no podía hacerle sentir eso por que después se sentiría mal y no era mi intención hacerle eso. Los dos nos quedamos callados un rato pero después nos incorporamos y salimos del cuarto para empezar a hacer las tareas.

Felizmente no teníamos muchas tareas para el día siguiente, solo unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas y hacer un par de oraciones en inglés. Cuando terminamos de hacerlas Kouichi se puso a ver un poco de televisión mientras yo repasaba en el comedor algunas cosas que papá podría tomarme más tarde, cuando termine de repasar eso empezamos a practicar lo de la obra.

Nuestro parlamento felizmente no era mucho ya que buena parte de la obra 'Blancanieves' se la pasaba durmiendo. Los diálogos eran sencillos algo que también era favorable teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que actuaría en un rol principal y decir palabras difíciles aumentarían mis nervios y mis probabilidades de equivocarme. En lo que si nos concentramos los dos fue en modular nuestra voz y tratar de hacerla un poco más femenina. La parte más fácil de ensayar era la del beso pero eso solo era con mi hermano por que aún no podía imaginarme como sería cuando tuviera que ensayarla con Takuya.

"Que somos?" – la pregunta me surgió de pronto después de ensayar un rato. Kouichi parecía no entenderla por que no me contestaba

"Perdón? Somos hermanos no? A eso te refieres?"

"Bueno… algo así. Ya sé que somos hermanos pero somos algo más aparte de eso?"

"Te refieres algo como lo que suelen ser los novios o enamorados?"

"Si… no te pido que lo seamos pero… tu sabes que somos?"

"Bueno… la verdad yo tampoco sé pero si te hace feliz podemos ser algo" – me quedé pensando. La pregunta se me había ocurrido de la nada aunque ya era algo que me daba vueltas a la cabeza desde ayer. Nuestra relación de hermanos era algo más fuerte y los besos de hoy habían corroborado eso. El silencio cada vez se hacía más profundo tanto que comenzaba a volverse incómodo… - "Kouji… te gustaría estar conmigo de una manera más formal? Te gustaría estar conmigo?" – sus palabras me movieron el piso… esa pregunta era lo que me había estado imaginando? No le conteste por que pensé que en ese momento las palabras estaban de más… simplemente le di un beso… algo que fue algo más consistente que una simple palabra…

Esa noche nos quedamos sentados los dos en el sillón esperando a que alguien viniera para poder separarnos. La primera que llego fue mamá que vino tan cansada que ceno y se fue a dormir. Papá aún no venía por mi así que como se hacía tarde pensé en descansar los ojos por un rato hasta que el viniera por mi. Acompañe a mi hermano a su cama y me eché a su lado hasta que papá llego y me tuve que separar de su lado. Lo único que me consolaba era que lo volvería a ver en unas cuantas horas o tan pronto amaneciera…

TBC…

Bueno esto fue el cuarto capítulo. La verdad que no pensé acabarlo tan pronto… mi cálculo era para el viernes así que tuvieron suerte que me diera este tiempito para acabarlo. Tratare de sacar rápido el quinto capítulo pero de todas formas me gustaría saber que les pareció este. Dejen reviews que serán bien recibidos así algunos me bajen la moral XD últimamente me dan con palo los profesores así que estoy empezando a perder mi sensibilidad… creo que después de lo que me dijeron ayer he perdido la susceptibilidad XD


	5. Suposed to Warm

Me demoré haciendo un poco este capítulo y la verdad me ha salido medio hot así que léanlo con calma… hahhahahahaa y no se olviden de dejar reviews! Cuantos más reviews más rápido actualizo. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que les guste mi historia.

**Daybreak**

**Capítulo 5: Supossed to Warm**

Era un miércoles normal común y corriente pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía renovado y lleno de energía… no, a decir verdad si sabía a que se debía mi buen humor, era por ayer, la compañía de mi hermano era única para mí. Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y con el apuro de salir casi me olvido de desayunar. Como resultado a mi hiperactividad llegué demasiado temprano al colegio, no había nadie, tanto el patio como los salones eran espacios desérticos. Alisté mis cosas para las clases del día de hoy, tenía tanto tiempo de sobra que me tome algo más del tiempo usual para arreglar mis tareas. Como el reloj estaba de mi parte y en vista que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me puse a leer, de cuando en cuando levantaba un ojo por encima del libro para ver que pasaba en el mundo. El salón se iba llenando poco a poco y el silencio absoluto que reinaba hacía unos diez minutos parecía cosa de broma por que lo que había ahora en el colegio era algo similar a un campo de batalla donde todos corrían para preparar sus cosas.

Pero entre toda esta algarabía no veía a mi hermano. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por él cuando lo vi entrar al salón con cara de sueño y algo agitado, al parecer había corrido para llegar a tiempo, se habría quedado dormido?

-"Como estas?"

-"Me levante tarde y perdí el tren. Papá me llevo en el carro hasta la siguiente estación"

-"Ya veo. Te acostaste tarde anoche" – nuestra conversación podía haber durado algún tiempo más pero la profesora entró al salón. Voltee mis ojos hacia la profesora para prestar atención pero no pude. Mis ojos pasaron de la cara de mi hermano a su rodilla. – "Estas sangrando!" – todos voltearon hacia nosotros… creo que dije eso en voz muy fuerte.

-"Esta sangrando señor Minamoto?" – la profesora le pregunto a Kouji quien no sabía donde esconder su cara.

-"No es nada, en serio" – pero la profesora obró igual que yo y al contrario se acercó a Kouji a examinar la herida – "Ouch!"

-"No era que no era nada serio?" – la profesora le había tocado la herida sin levantarle el pantalón pero cuando le remango la pierna el salón se ahogo en un grito. El pantalón de Kouji cubría completamente la herida pero al descubierto la cosa era ya un poco más complicada. La herida era un hueco en la rodilla, un hueco donde había una piedrita. – "Kouichi… te puedes llevar por favor a tu hermano a la enfermería? Esa herida se le puede infectar" – no tenía que habérmelo preguntado por que de todas formas se lo iba a pedir yo. Me pare de mi carpeta como un resorte y ayude a Kouji a pararse. A la hora que lo cogí del brazo sentí como me absorbía energía, sentí de alguna manera su dolor.

Salimos despacito del salón hacía la enfermería. Como ya no tenía nada que ocultar se estaba dando el lujo de cojear un poco, a parte por que flexionar la rodilla le dolía.

-"Sabes que en lugar de entrar al salón pudiste ir a la enfermería? Como te hiciste la herida?" – Kouji se quedo un rato callado. No sabía si se estaba inventando una historia o la herida le dolía demasiado como para poder hablar.

-"A la hora que baje del tren lo hice corriendo. Cuando venía para acá me caí y me hice la herida, por eso también llegue tarde" – entramos a la enfermería y lo senté en la camilla, la doctora no estaba por el momento.

-"Quédate acá, voy a ir a buscar a la doctora" – me di la vuelta para salir pero su mano me detuvo.

-"No me dejes solo. No te enojes conmigo tampoco"

-"No estoy enojado pero no te mentiré en decirte que me tienes preocupado. Por que no me dijiste lo de tu herida cuando llegaste? Que esperabas? A que se te infectara la herida?" – soltó mi mano de pronto pero el ambiente seguía callado. Cerré mis ojos para calmarme un poco y note la respiración algo agitada de mi hermano. – "Tu tienes algo más verdad?" – detestaba cuando se quedaba callado.

-"No te enojes. No te enojes" – me empecé a preocupar, de que me podría enojar?

-"Si no quieres que me enoje entonces dime que te pasa. Sé que hay algo que todavía no me dices" – note como tomaba algo de aire para hablar… sentía como me quitaba algo de energía… podía ser eso posible?

-"Me siento mal. No me quería quedar solo en casa por eso vine al colegio. No le dije nada a nadie para no preocuparlos."

-"Que sientes?"

-"Se me hace difícil respirar ahora por ejemplo. Me duele el pecho" – lo que me decía eran cosas serias. – "Cuando corrí para llegar al colegio me caí pero fue por que pare de pronto, ya no podía correr más, estaba agitado" – me dio cólera escuchar su estupidez y sin darme cuenta mi mano lo había golpeado. Nos quedamos más callados que antes a no ser por su respiración fuerte y agitada.

-"Quédate ahí que voy a buscar a la doctora" – lo deje ahí sentado y salí corriendo por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores, de repente la doctora estaba ahí. Toque la puerta del salón y una profesora de edad me abrió la puerta.

-"SI?"

-"Buenos días, se encuentra aquí la doctora? Mi hermano esta mal en la enfermería, no respira muy bien" – la profesora se volvió a meter al salón pero cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir salió la doctora. Sin mucho tiempo que perder fuimos hasta la enfermería y en el camino le iba contando la situación.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisarle la respiración con el estetoscopio. Yo seguía parado en una esquina para ver si mi hermano mejoraba. Me sentía más aliviado por que la doctora lo estaba examinando pero me preocupaba que Kouji ya no me mirara a los ojos, creo que fui muy duro con él.

-"Tu eres su hermano no? Bien, llama a tu casa y pídeles que vengan a recoger a tu hermano. Es mejor que se quede en casa" – me hubiese querido quedar ahí pero la doctora me mando con una nota a la dirección para llamar a papá. La secretaria marco el teléfono de papá por mí y para suerte él no estaba muy ocupado por que me contestó.

-_"Kouichi? Paso algo?"_

-"Si pero no te asustes mucho. Kouji se puso mal y ahora esta en la enfermería. La doctora dice que vengas a recogerlo que tiene que estar en casa"

-_"Pero que tiene tu hermano?"_

-"No estoy seguro, la doctora no me dijo mucho pero lo que me dijo Kouji era que no podía respirar bien… tu sabes algo?"

-"No, pero voy para allá" – papá colgó el teléfono, se escuchaba tan preocupado como yo. Colgué el teléfono y regresé a la enfermería. Kouji seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo deje solo que ahora tenía una mascarilla en la cara, se veía algo más calmado y estable. Lo sentía mejor. Me acerqué y me trato de hablar pero la doctora le pidió que no hablara.

-"Hablaste con tus padres?"

-"Mi papá viene en camino para recoger a mi hermano. Usted cree que me podría quedar con él hasta que venga? No será mucho, créame" – la doctora me miro evaluándome y accedió a dejarme cuidar a Kouji hasta que papá llegara. La nebulización que le dieron a Kouji le ayudo a respirar mejor. La doctora le ordenó reposar en una de las camas de la enfermería y yo me senté a su lado a hacerle compañía. – "te sientes mejor?"

-"Mejor que antes si pero… aún me duele el pecho. Kouichi… lo siento"

-"Uh?" – al principio no entendí por que me dijo que lo sentía pero después caí en la cuenta.

-"No quise preocuparte, en verdad no fue mi intención…"

-"No te sientas mal… me preocupaste bastante pero ahora estas mejor verdad?" – movió la cabeza asintiendo – " Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es cuidarte y si te sientes mal es mejor que avises… lo que sea que hayas tenido se te ha podido complicar" – en ese momento entro le enfermera interrumpiendo nuestro momento

-"kouji Minamoto, tu papá esta aquí. Levántate y agarra tus cosas" – Lo ayude a levantarse a pesar que me repetía que ya estaba mejor. Cargue su maleta y lo tome del brazo para ir a buscar a papá que justo se dirigía para la enfermería.

-"Que paso? Por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal Kouji? Hemos podido prevenir esta situación" – Kouji estaba arrepentido y yo con señales le pedía a papá que le diera tiempo, aparentemente había aprendido la lección. – "Vienes más tarde para traerle la tarea a tu hermano?"

-"Tan pronto acabe la escuela iré a verlo a la casa. Podrías llamar a mamá para decirle eso? No quiero que se preocupe" – papá me prometió que llamaría a mamá apenas llegara a la casa a dejar a Kouji por que su celular estaba sin batería. Los acompañe hasta el carro y subí a mi hermano a su asiento. – "Nos vemos más tarde" – le di un beso en la frente que lo ruborizo completamente.

Las clases transcurrieron normales para mi por el resto del día. Tuve que prestar atención por los dos para cuando fuera a verlos poder explicarle todo. Le lleve los scripts d e la obra que la profesora estaba preocupada que su estrella no pudiera sanar para ese día. Yo sabía que el estaría bien y en medio de todo lo deseaba… no quería actuar… era uno de mis pequeños miedos. En fin, finalizado el día de clases fui a verlo, los chicos me dijeron que también irían a darle una visita pero un poco más tarde.

Cuando llegue a la casa me dí cuenta que papá se había tenido que quedar con él por lo mismo que no lo podía dejar solo. Al parecer Tomoko tenía el día muy ajetreado hoy y no había podido hacerle compañía a Kouji. Papá cuando me vio me dio las gracias y corrió al carro para regresar a su trabajo. Yo no tenía problema en quedarme a cuidar a mi hermano, al contrario, me encantaba la idea de estar solos en casa o al menos hasta que alguien llegase.

-"Ya llegué Kouji! Como estas?" – entre a su cuarto y lo encontré ahí echado o mejor dicho sobre sentado. Se le veía cansado.

-"Hola Kouichi" – me daba ganas de besarlo ahora que lo veía mejor. Estaba con su pijama de rayas azules y una bata de color amarillo encima. Lo que lo hacía más provocativo para mi eran sus mejillas que estaban rosadas y el contraste con su piel blanca y su cabello suelto de color negro que al estar libre de ataduras le daba un aspecto adorable. – "Pasa algo malo?" – me acerqué a él y se senté a su lado; me quedé mirándolo extasiado por un buen rato ante su completa extrañez pero no me aguante más y lo besé. Sus labios estaban tibios y a pesar de su sabor a medicina los sentí darme la bienvenida. No podía soltarlo pero tuve que hacerlo o mejor dicho, él mismo corto el beso para toser… esa tos no se oía nada bien.

-"Te sientes bien Kouji? Necesitas algo?" – no dejaba de toser, me empecé a preocupar. Como no me respondía salí corriendo a traerle un vaso con agua pero cuando volví ya estaba mucho mejor.

-"Me pica la garganta, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor" – puse el vaso a un lado y me volví a sentar a su lado.

-"Pero que tienes en si? La enfermera lo único que me dijo era que estabas mal y me mando a llamar a papá"

-"Son bronquios, nada más"

-"Bueno… oye! La profesora me dio tu parlamento de la obra. Se asustó cuando le dije que te habían llevado a casa. Ella penso que tu herida era grave pero después la enfermera le contó todo y como no sabe cuando regresaras al colegio me pidió que me la aprendiera también. Creo que teme por su obra" – los dos nos reímos pero Kouji detuvo un poco sus risas por que empezó a toser de nuevo.

-"Tiene razón, yo tampoco sé cuando podré ir al colegio. De repente papá me va a poner una enfermera, no se puede quedar todos los días conmigo hasta que mejore, nadie puede. Tu tienes que ir al colegio, mamá trabaja, Tomoko trabaja, no hay nadie que se quede conmigo… otra vez estoy actuando como una carga!"

-"Tu no eres una carga!"

-"Si lo soy! Apenas llegaste papá se fue corriendo a su trabajo por que no podía dejarme solo"

-"Yo creo que estas sacando conclusiones adelantadas. Papá decidió quedarse contigo por que de verdad le importas y yo he venido por que te amo y para mi no es molestia venir a verte. Y los chicos… ellos van a venir por que quieren saber como estas. Tu no eres un estorbo para nadie"

-"Seguro? En verdad no te estoy molestando?"

-"No, para nada" – le di un beso en la frente y la noté algo tibia pero supuse que sería por lo mismo que estaba demasiado abrigado para estar en casa. Después de esto nos pusimos a hacer las tareas y a aprendernos las líneas. Yo se las tomaba a él y él me las tomaba a mi, era una relación muy simbiótica. Los chicos vinieron para eso de las cinco de la tarde y se quedaron más o menos una hora para tratar de animarlo y ver si estaba mejor y si regresaría mañana. Cuando se fueron volvimos a estar solos.

Había algo que me moría por hacer desde que lo vi en su cama echado. Empecé a pasarle el peine por su cabello que estaba super liso. Era increíble que pudiera mantener ese largo sin una sola orquilla y sin enredarlo. EL peine pasaba como si tuviera mantequilla. Sin querer puse mi mano en su espalda y sentí como le roncaban los pulmones, sonaba como una especie de ronroneo de gato. Lo sentí adormecerse a los masajes y veía como poco a poco caía hacía delante cada vez más relajado. Por momentos las manos se me iban más debajo de la espalda y sin darme cuenta poco a poco mis manos se colaban por debajo de su pijama, siempre sobándole la espalda.

Kouji por otra parte no decía nada. Decidí que si no decía nada era por que estaba de acuerdo y mis manos decidieron explorar un poco más allá. Mis dedos recorrían toda su espalda hasta llegar al final de la línea por donde el elástico del pantalón me estorbaba. Me detuve. No era el momento, tampoco la situación, después de todo Kouji estaba enfermo y eso lo podría agitar más. Me fui de ese lugar y volteé a Kouji para masajearle el pecho y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Sus labios estaban ahí, rojos, húmedos y medio abiertos, como extendiéndome una invitación para que los besara. En todo el día no me había aguantado a mis impulsos y esta vez no fue diferente. Levante un poco su cuerpo dejando que el cabello chorreara y lo besé una vez más. La sorpresa para mi esta vez fue encontrar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello sin poner la menor resistencia.

El mejor día de mi vida no fue este pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Nos quedamos en ese plan de besos hasta que llego mi papá y Tomoko donde forzosamente tuvimos que dejarnos de esas cosas para comportarnos de una manera más formal. Papá me llevo donde mamá. Yo me quería quedar a pasar la noche con mi hermano pero yo era quien tenía que ir al colegio para así tener una excusa y regresar a su casa con la tarea. Este había sido un miércoles maravilloso y al parecer los siguientes días serían iguales… pero no conté con algo…

AL regresar del colegio a la casa de Kouji el día jueves él estaba con una enfermera al lado. Al parecer mi hermano había tenido razón en que nadie se podría quedar con él y la solución más fácil había sido contratar una enfermera para cuidarlo la mayor parte del día. La enfermera era una mujer de más o menos cuarenta años, se le veía una buena persona pero era bastante recta y casi no le dejaba hacer nada a Kouji. Lo vigilaba hasta en el baño y eso incomodaba a cualquiera. Felizmente su turno solo era hasta las cinco de la tarde, a partir de esa hora Kouji era todo mío. Por lo general hacíamos las tareas en el horario de la enfermera y cuando se iba nuestra diversión y tiempo juntos comenzaba.

No hacíamos nada malo aunque siendo sinceros estábamos muy cerca de hacer algo que Kouji jamás se hubiera permitido hacer. Comenzábamos con los masajes que siempre lo relajaban pero poco a poco nuestras manos pedían más. La ropa nos daba mucho calor. Kouji un poco que se resistía a sacársela pero al final terminaba cediendo. Solo queríamos conocernos más afondo pero no nos atrevíamos a hacer nada más, creo que para llegar a ese punto nos faltaba más valor, además no teníamos mucha idea de cómo era eso.

El jueves papá me volvió a llevar con mamá pero al día siguiente que regresé era para quedarme todo el fin de semana. Creo que mi turno para quedarme a dormir con él en su casa nunca fue mejor recibido. Papá tenía que cubrir un evento en una universidad y eso le tomaría todo el sábado y en cuanto a Tomoko, ella tenía que trabajar hasta tarde también, era como si algo fuera a pasar….

**TBC**

SI, soy mala! Hahahhahaha pero en medio de toda mi maldad tengo un buen corazón… así que si quieren un capítulo más…. Déjenme reviews! SI, es un chantaje! Quiero comentarios! Hahahhahahhhaahaahhaha


	6. Freezing Touch

Bueno gente creo que ya me demoré mucho con este capítulo pero ya que estoy tratando de actualizar todas las historias que puedo no podía dejar de lado esta. Gracias a los que dejaron algún review en los capítulos anteriores…. Muchas gracias n.n

Ahora a la historia!

**Daybreak**

**Capítulo 6: Freezing Touch**

Kouichi vino a verme toda la semana a pesar que le quedaba un poco lejos de su casa. Se lo agradecía mucho por que estar todo el día con la enfermera me iba a volver loco. Mi día esta semana había sido muy aburrido por las mañanas y parte de la tarde, es decir hasta que llegaba mi hermano a hacerme compañía. Mi papá y Tomoko salían temprano cada uno a sus trabajos y como no podían dejarme solo se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de contratar a Hatsu. Hatsu cumplía muy bien su labor por que no me dejaba solo en ningún momento pero estaba bien que me acompañara pero había momentos en los que hubiera preferido estar solo… como en el baño por ejemplo.

Ahora, brindar compañía es una cosa, cuidar que no me pasara nada era otra cosa y otra muy diferente es dejarme inmóvil y vigilarme todo el día. Eso era algo que le gustaba a papá por que así no se sentía tan culpable de dejarme solo todo el día y bueno, en medio de todo le convenía bastante. Mi vida con Hatsu como lo dije antes era muy aburrida y mi día con ella empezaba a las siete y media de la mañana, hora en que ella ponía un pie en la casa y mis papas la dejaban a cargo de mí y de la casa. Lo primero que ella hacía era entrar a mi cuarto y despertarme. Me sentaba en una silla al costado de mi cama y me cubría hasta la nariz para evitar que me diera el aire, eso era imposible ya que todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa estaban cerradas; mis pies estaban prohibidos de tener algún tipo de contacto con el suelo frío. Ella mientras tanto se encargaba de orear mi cama y cuando volvía a ella me envolvía de manera que parecía una larva. Sin movilidad estaba condenado a no hacer nada, además de adormecerme de vez en cuando. Mi única manera de escapar de esa prisión de mantas era pedir ir al baño pero hasta ahí me seguía su mirada. SI por ella fuese habría alfombrado el piso del baño para evitar mi contacto con una habitación tan fría.

Mi desayuno era servido a las ocho en punto y solo me traía un jugo tibio, detestaba la fruta en jugo con agua tibia, un mate caliente, y un pan tostado con jamón, mantequilla o mermelada. Le gustaba sentarse a contar cuantas veces masticaba cada mordida de pan y no me dejaba dar otra más hasta que cumpliera unas 32 como mínimo. La televisión para matar el tiempo era un vicio no permitido por que mataba mis neuronas, si me dejaba ver tele pero solo por una hora al día, los juegos de video estaban lejos del alcancé de mis manos y solo los podía ver desde la posición en la que estaba colocado mientras ellos se empolvaban en el armario pero eso de empolvarse es solo un decir por que en mi cuarto no podía haber polvo, de eso se encargaba ella. Mi cuarto nunca estaba bien limpio según ella que se empeñaba en pasar el trapo por los muebles de manera enfermiza cada vez que podía hacerlo.

En mi horario estaba incluido un tiempo para la siesta que era lo único que podía hacer solo. Mi siesta duraba una hora y a veces un poco más por que no quería levantarme. La siesta era mi salvación para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba la llegada de mi hermano que era el momento más divertido del día. Mi almuerzo ella quería servírmelo al mediodía pero yo prefería morir de hambre y almorzar con mi hermano cuando el llegaba a las tres de la tarde más o menos. A veces no podía con ella y me hacía comer antes que el llegara, en esos casos yo comía lo mínimo y ella se veía obligada a servirme el resto cuando llegaba Kouichi. Según mi hermano ese era un capricho mío pero según yo lo merecía por que estar con ella todo el día sin alternativa a huir era un gran sacrificio que solo pocos podían lograr. EL se reía de mi comentario por que al principio no creía que tan fea pudiera ser mi vida prisionero en mis cuatro paredes hasta que vio el momento en que quise ir al baño y ella me siguió hasta adentro…

Pero mi día con ella no acababa ahí nomás. Mi papá le había pedido que en algún momento del día me repasara las cosas del colegio, no por que no confiara en mi hermano, era por que no confiaba en mí. Me leía los textos y me los hacía aprender, eso no eran tan malo pero escucharlo con su voz casi apagada los hacía extra aburridos y tendía a caer muerto de sueño cosa que ella lo atribuía a que estaba lánguido y debía haber almorzado debidamente en vez de espera a mi hermano. Había algo que no me gustaba mucho tampoco y era que mis piernas estaban cada vez más perezosas. Cuando me levantaba para ir al baño sentía que ellas seguían dormidas y que con las justas podrían sostenerme. Las veía más blancas que de costumbre, más flácidas de lo habitual y casi extrañas para mis ojos por que casi no las veía.

De repente todas estas cosas no eran tan feas como la última y era lo que me daba más vergüenza. Mi vida personal se fue completamente cuando llego el día del 'baño de esponja'. Mi intimidad se fue completamente pero no tenía manera de escapar. No estaba acostumbrado a que me bañaran desde que aprendía a bañarme solo y eso fue a las cuatro años cuando por fin papá entendió que podía bañarme solo en la tina mientras jugaba con las burbujas. Ahora soportar que una persona ajena a mí me diera un baño era completamente inconcebible. SI esto significaba estar enfermo prefería nunca más volver a estarlo. Fui sometido al baño de esponja a diario y cada vez me sentía peor.

Nunca le conté a Kouichi lo del temido baño de esponja por que sabía que se iba a burlar de mí. Lo que si era un asco era mi cabello hasta que por fin logre convencerla que debía de lavármelo para poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo. El lavado de mi cabeza fue algo que me ánimo en estos tiempos de sufrimiento personal. Con agüita caliente, mi shampoo de frutas, me gustaba consentir a mi cabello. Lo único malo fue someterlo a la secadora, eso lo podía resecar pero esa era la condición que me había puesto Hatsu. Ya en mi cama yo mismo me encargue de peinarlo, esa fue mi única diversión con Hatsu… hasta que llegaban las tres de la tarde.

Pero aún así Kouichi hubiese llegado Hatsu se quedaba hasta las cinco. Las tareas que me traía mi hermano eran supervisadas por ella de cabo a rabo. Ella no se iban sin ver por lo menos la mitad de las tareas terminadas debidamente y eso incluía subrayar los títulos, que las palabras estuviesen bien escritas, los dibujos pintados, las cosas bien cortadas y pegadas… en lo que ella describía como un trabajo muy 'pulcro'. No nos atrevíamos a desobedecerla eso claro mientras ella estuviera ahí presente. Cuando ella se tenía que ir Kouichi la iba a despedir. Cuando escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse completamente trataba de zafarme de las colchas que me atrapaban y estirarme un poco.

Kouichi se reía al verme hacer esto, siempre me decía: 'si te disgusta por que no le dices?' y su cuestionamiento tenía razón pero no podía hacerlo… y si la hacía sentir mal? Kouichi notaba eso y trataba de levantarme el ánimo, me contaba lo que había pasado en el colegio, las cosas que decía Takuya a la hora del recreo, que Izumi se cayo encima de Tomoki en la escalera, que Jumpei tenía una nueva empleada que le preparaba cosas ricas para comer, que la profesora estaba histérica esperando a que me recuperara para ir a ensayar la obra, que pintaron el salón… en fin, un montón de cosas que me daba ganas de regresar pronto al colegio para verlas por mí mismo.

En mis tiempos con Kouichi veíamos televisión, él mismo me peinó… sentía confort cuando acariciaba mi cabello… se sentía suave, era como una sensación relajante que fluía por todo mi cuerpo. Pero hubo algo mejor que eso… era como Kouichi trataba de relajarme, los masajes siempre surtían efecto y lograban dejarme justo donde el quería que estuviese… Llegaba un momento en que los dos descansábamos de tanto juego pero no podíamos evitar las ganas de conocernos un poco más pero por lo general era yo quien frenaba un poco esa situación y no sabía por que… no entendía por que.

Hoy me siento un poco mejor, es viernes y se viene un gran fin de semana. Kouichi vendrá en la tarde y se quedará conmigo hasta el domingo que regresará con mamá a la otra casa. Hatsu como siempre llegó a las siete y media en punto y dentro de un rato subirá con mi desayuno mientras que yo, como siempre estoy acá tirado echo una larva sin movimiento espero. Por lo que papá me había dicho mañana Hatsu no trabajaría al igual que el domingo, pero algo que me hizo pensar un poco más era el hecho en que pasaría todo el sábado con Kouichi solos en la casa por que tanto papá como Tomoko tenían su agenda llena para ese día. Todo un día solos los dos podían significar muchas cosas pero tenía una idea donde podrían terminar y eso me asustaba un poco. No era que le tuviera miedo a mi hermano, yo sé que él también tiene cierto límite pero yo… yo no sabía si podría soportar esta vez el límite…

Estaba cansado del mate caliente por la mañana… siempre me quemaba la lengua tratando de tomarlo… estaba nervioso y tenía que tratar de controlar mis nervios pero al tener tal perspectiva de mi fin de semana sentía que no podría controlarme más. Conté hasta diez para que se me pasara y lograr controlarme una vez más pero una torpeza mía boto el vaso de jugo que no me dio ganas de acabar y bueno… tuve que someterme al baño de esponja antes de tiempo.

Hatsu no se molestó como pensé que lo haría… estaría acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas que ya no sentía nada como para enojarse conmigo? O simplemente como mi papá pagaba ella tenía que soportarme sin decir nada? Si ese era el caso entonces si yo me quejaba de algo no la haría sentir mal? Era uno más que se quejaría de ella? Todo eso me daba vueltas pero aún así era incapaz de preguntarle o decirle algo…

-"Te noto tenso… algo nervioso… No quieres tomarte ahora tu siesta?"

-"No, no tengo ganas de dormir"

-"Hay pastillas para ayudar a dormir a los pacientes… si te sientes muy cansado y no puedes dormir te puedo dar una, solo por esta vez" – su oferta sonaba tentadora… de repente podía tomarme una… un sueño no estaría mal

-"Y si por las noches no tengo ganas de dormir podría tomarme una?" – me miro más seria que antes con una mirada evaluadora que intentaba leer hasta el más oscuro de mis pensamientos.

-"Tu eres un niño y no deberías acostumbrarte a estas cosas. SI por las noches no puedes dormir es mejor que te provoques el sueño leyendo algo. Las pastillas solo las recomiendan los doctores y nosotros las proveemos pero solo si es una caso extremo. Mejor trata de dormir" – ella guardo el frasco que me estaba apunto de mostrar en su maletín y me envolvió bien fuerte en mis frazadas. No me podía mover para ningún lado…

Se me ocurría una idea… le pedí permiso para ir al baño y me soltó de mi prisión. Caminé un poco hasta el baño y puse en marcha mi plan. Haciendo un movimiento torpe boté un porta retratos rompiendo la luna del marco. Ahora los mil pedazos del vidrio podían hacerme daño. Hatsu espantada fue al primer piso a buscar la escoba y el recogedor mientras yo iba rápidamente por el maletín de Hatsu. Tenía muchos frascos dentro de ese maletín pero solo dos se parecían al que había visto. Ya podía escuchar a Hatsu subir y como no lograba decidirme cogí los dos y los escondí en el segundo cajón de mi velador. Como un rayo regresé al lugar donde ella me había dejado pero mi plan tuvo un desperfecto… pise un vidrio. No me di cuenta de esto hasta que di un paso adicional que fue el que termino metiendo el pedacito más al fondo de lo que ya estaba.

Regresé a mi cama mientras que Hatsu habría nuevamente el maletín para curarme. Tenía miedo que se diera cuenta que le faltaba algo pero felizmente eso no paso. Me sentía intranquilo una vez más, le pedí una vaso de agua… quería probar la pastilla. Hatsu fue por un vaso con agua mientras yo cogí una pastilla cualquiera y me la metí a la boca antes que ella me viera. Al parecer hice una buena elección por que después de un rato ya sentía la pesadez y comencé a quedarme dormido… que rico era dormir…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me dolía la cabeza… Hatsu y Kouichi estaban sentados a mi costado… tan tarde era?

-"Hasta que al fin te despiertas!"

-"Es que no dormí bien anoche" – mentí… estaba cruzando los dedos para Hatsu no sospechara nada pero debí haber tenido una cara muy rara por que se quedaron preocupados por mi.

-"Te ves enfermo… debe ser por que no has almorzado nada" – hatsu salió a la cocina a traer mi comida.

-"Hace cuanto llegaste? Almorzarás conmigo?"

-"Bueno… si quieres me como una manzana contigo por que yo ya comí. Llegue hace una hora más o menos" – no me gustaba comer solo… de pronto mi tripa dejo de rugir. Cuando la comida llego solo le di unas cuantas mordidas por que no lo acabe… me daba náuseas. – "Estas seguro que te sientes bien?"

-"Si, seguro"

-"Mentiroso. Tu cara me lo dice todo" – Kouichi se dio cuenta… que vergüenza!

-"Esta bien… pero no es que me sienta mal, mal es que… cuando me duermo y me levanto a veces no me siento muy bien pero ya vas a ver que se me va a pasar dentro de un rato" – hice de tripas corazón y traté de olvidar el malestar. Nos pusimos a hacer las tareas hasta que Hatsu se fue. Automáticamente me sentí mejor, quizás me sentí mal por que sabía que había hecho mal y verla me lo recordaba a cada rato.

Cuando acabamos las tareas nos echamos como siempre en mi cama a mirar el techo. La cabeza me seguía doliendo pero no tanto como en un principio. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en desaparecer el dolor. Me sentía como flotando en una nube, para mí el tiempo se había tenido en ese momento. Solo conté hasta diez en mi cabeza y me decidí a volver a abrir los ojos y ver tele con Kouichi… el programa de las seis debía estar a punto de comenzar y el día de ayer se había quedado interesante pero cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba oscuro. Palpé a mi lado buscando a Kouichi pero yo estaba solo en mi cuarto. Me concentré y me desperté por completo. Podía escuchar voces en el primer piso. Levanté mi mirada hacia el escritorio, el reloj digital me decía que había dormido casi por tres horas… ahora eran las nueve de la noche. Papá y Tomoko debían estar cenando en el primer piso. La barriga me dolía, ahora si tenía hambre. Traté de hablar para que alguien viniera pero tenía la garganta seca así que preferí bajar sin hacer mucho alborota, total ya eran casi cinco días que no iba al primer piso.

Me destapé y me agache a buscar mis babuchas, debajo de mi cama estaba oscuro pero las pude encontrar. La cabeza me daba vueltas… En la puerta colgada estaba mi bata así que me la puse también. Camine hacia la escalera apoyándome en todo lo que podía apoyarme, mis piernas estaban muy flojas. Me demoré en bajar las escaleras por que me dio algo de miedo rodármelas, daba un paso por vez pero a pesar de todo llegué solo al primer piso. Podía ver la luz en el comedor, me apoyé en la pared para que pudieran ver mi cara asomarse. La aparición de mi cara por el marco de la puerta tuvo un efecto casi deseado…

-"Que demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu cama! Sube ahora mismo!" – a papá no le gusto mucho mi gracia pero Kouichi corrió a ayudarme.

-"Me dio hambre y quise bajar un rato. Estoy aburrido allá arriba, quiero caminar un poco!"

-"Quizá deberías hacernos caso Kouji. Aún no estas bien… te ves cansado" – Tomoko tenía razón en lo de cansado pero ya estaba aburrido de ver todo el día mi cuarto, quería caminar un poco nada más, de repente quedarme un ratito en la sala.

-"No me puedo quedar un rato aunque sea? Solo hasta que termine de comer?" – traté de poner mi cara de perrito tratando de convencer a Tomoko, si la convencía a ella quizás también podía persuadir a papá… Tomoko miro a mi papá… al parecer mi plan había tenido el resultado esperado…

-"Esta bien, pero come rápido" – papá se dio por vencido y me dejaron quedarme. Tomoko me sirvió una sopa caliente de carne y unos palitos de yakitori y obento. La comida estuvo deliciosa pero cuando la acabe me dio sueño… sería por la pastilla? – "Ves? Ya te sientes mal seguro. Mejor regresa a tu cuarto" – no lo contradije, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto… Llegué a la escalera pero no la veía bien… me senté en uno de los escalones y comencé a treparla como lo hacía cuando tenía 3 años. Llegué a mi cuarto gateando y con las justas tuve fuerzas para subir de nuevo a mi cama… quizá no debí tomarme la pastilla entera… quizá solo era la mitad de una para mí… Kouichi no tardo en subir a verme.

-"Como te sientes?" – me sentía en una nube…

-"Me ha dado sueño… creo que me he mal acostumbrado a dormir a cada rato… no quieres dormir conmigo?" – note un sobresalto en Kouichi, mis palabras pudieron ser mal interpretadas por cualquiera, lo sé pero en verdad quería dormir al lado de mi hermano. Paso siguiente papá ayudo a Kouichi a juntar su cama con la mía para poder dormir juntos. No era la primera vez que hacíamos esto pero siempre era molesto tener que mover una de las camas y peor si uno tenía que hacerlo solo.

Kouichi se puso su pijama y se acostó a mi lado. El cuarto solo era alumbrado ahora por la luz que venía del poste de la calle, muy raras veces recibía algún tipo de luz extra producto de algún carro que pasase por ahí. Los dos estábamos mirando una vez más el techo… no habíamos hecho otra cosa más hoy, al parecer algo tenía que nos atraía mucho. Todo estaba muy callado hasta que Kouichi volvió a hablar.

-"Kouji… descansa… mañana será un gran día…" – sus palabras se oían casi en susurro… no lo culpaba… yo también me estaba volviendo a quedar dormido.

Cuando me vino el alma al cuerpo ya era de mañana, los benditos pájaros de la ventana me despertaban a diario, eso además que ya me había acostumbrado a levantarme a esa hora. Cuando noté Kouichi seguía durmiendo a mi lado… eso era algo extraño por que él siempre se levantaba temprano, so importaba si era domingo o sábado. Cuando me fije más detenidamente nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas al igual que nuestras piernas, me sentía algo acalorado por la situación pero por suerte nadie había entrado al cuarto como para que se dieran cuenta. Me desligué de Kouichi y traté de sobre sentarme. Saqué mis piernas encima de las frazadas y traté de jugar con ellas. Les caería bien un poco de ejercicio a las perezosas.

-"Que gracioso es verte jugar así… desde cuando no lo haces? Desde que estabas en pañales?"

-"No te burles de mí! Tu también lo harías si tus piernas estuvieran todo el día echadas sin hacer nada!" – Kouichi solo se reía de verme actuar de esta manera.

-"Bueno… creo que hoy te ves mejor que ayer… eso esta bien!" – nos pusimos a reír un rato hasta que escuchamos la voz de Tomoko que llamaba a Kouichi para desayunar.

-"Pregúntale si puedo bajar a desayunar… dile que ya me siento mejor, y que estoy aburrido de mi cuarto y si no la convences entonces dile que venga por favor… o mejor ponle ojos de cachorro… eso casi siempre funciona!" – Kouichi salió del cuarto con mi recado en la cabeza. Convencer a Tomoko no le llevo mucho tiempo por que al parecer papá se había ido desde temprano y dentro de un rato más ella tendría que salir también.

Esta vez el desayuno no fue tan monótono como de costumbre. Tomoko había preparado algunas salchichas y había leche con café para tomar a parte de un jugo de naranjas recién hecho… todo se veía apetitoso.

-"Lo siento Kouji pero Hatsu me dejo dicho que no podías tomar leche y el jugo de naranjas por que es muy frio para ti… o prefieres tomarlo caliente?" – mi ánimo cayó al piso… hatsu había hecho un plan para malograr mi desayuno.

-"Esta bien… dame un té entonces y sin jugo por favor" – por lo menos podía comer la salchicha. Me moría de ganas por comer lo que Kouichi comía y me daba ganas de tirar la mesa más cuando Tomoko me dijo que tampoco podía comer tanta grasa, a cambio me dio un pan tostado con jamón y queso que también es rico pero ya me había hecho la idea que comería salchichas…

Después del desayuno tuve que volver a mi cuarto como lo había prometido. Parecía un león en su jaula, no quería meterme a la cama así que me puse a caminar por todo mi cuarto. Por la ventana veía como el carro de Tomoko se iba de la casa y desaparecía por la calle. Al poco rato subió Kouichi…

-"Humm no sé si debería hacer esto pero.. dejemos que sea un secreto entre los dos…" – su espalda escondía un pan… y por ese olor….

-"Salchicha!" – me entrego el pan… hacía tiempo no comía grasa… que bien se sentía. Cuando me terminé el pan mi posible mal humor se había esfumado por completo. Me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes junto con Kouichi.

-"Muy bien… a que hora te quieres bañar?" – mi cabeza dio vuelta por lo que acababa de escuchar – "Tomoko me dejo la lista de Hatsu, aquí dice que te tengo que ayudar a bañarte… 'baño de esponja'… como es eso?" – me puse rojo…

-"Es un baño normal común y corriente solo que con esponja, nada más" – omití la parte que no debía tocar mucho el agua pero hoy también me tocaba lavarme el cabello así que de todas formas tendría que mojarme… un poco de agua más no me iba a hacer daño.

-"Entonces te bañas ahora o dentro de un rato más?" – me quede pensando… - "Creo que es mejor ahora por que me tengo que secar el cabello y cuanto más pronto mejor" – Kouichi salió y fue por la toalla. Yo mientras prendí la bañera… me gustaba el agua caliente… le eche burbujas y todo lo que Hatsu no me había dejado hacer durante la semana. Cuando Kouichi volvió había traído muchas toallas. Con algo de vergüenza me desvestí para entrar a la bañera pero me di cuenta que no estaba completamente solo.

-"Tu… te vas a… bañar conmigo?"

-"Si, por que no?" – me parecía tan extraño como que Hatsu entrara conmigo al baño pero si ya había permitido eso bañarme con Kouichi entonces no tenía nada de malo. Los dos entramos a la bañera. Kouichi empezó a jabonarme la espalda… se sentía tan bien… yo después lo ayude a él. En medio de todo fue divertido. Lo que me tomo algo de tiempo fue lavarme el cabello por lo mismo que lo tenía bastante largo pero fue algo que tenía que hacer.

Al acabar me envolvió con todas las tollas que pudo y luego se cubrió a él mismo antes de abrir la puerta. Me cargo hasta mi cuarto para no mojar mucho el piso… me sentía como un bebé. Me sentó en la cama y conectó la secadora para mi cabello. Era rico cuando el pasaba el cepillo y me secaba el cabello a la vez… me relajaba bastante cuando me tocaban la cabeza. Poco a poco mi cabello se iba secando hasta que sonó el teléfono y Kouichi fue a contestar. Yo seguí secándome el cabello y peinándolo de vez en cuando. Me miraba al espejo… mi cara se veía más delgada que antes de enfermarme… sería por lo mismo que no me dejaban comer grasas? Estaba absorto mirándome el cabello que no me percate cuando Kouichi entro al cuarto para asustarme de un salto. Los dos caímos al otro lado de la cama… él encima mío… no podía hacer nada más que ponerme rojo por la situación. Kouichi estaba también en el mismo plan pero por lo menos él atino a ponerse de pie y ayudar a pararme. Sentí como un imán que me jalaba hacía él… el imán tenía mucha fuerza… no pude más y lo abracé.

Mi abrazo fue correspondido con un beso en la frente que poco a poco fue bajando hasta mis labios. Mi toalla automáticamente cayó y la fuerza de otro imán me llevo de nuevo a mi cama. Me quede ahí mirando a Kouichi esperando a que pasara algo… cualquier cosa… Cerré mis ojos y con mis brazos lo jalé hacía mí. Le di un beso una vez más y le hable con los ojos… él también estaba nervioso y tan perdido como yo…

-"Tienes alguna idea?"

-"Se me han ocurrido algunas cosas pero nose…" – Kouichi parecía sincero pero si a él se le había ocurrido algo entonces…

-"Podemos probar… verdad?"

-"Bueno…" – Kouichi comenzó con lo de siempre… a jugar un poco conmigo mordiéndome el cuello sin dejar marcas por que eso podía ser peligroso… sus manos pasaban por todas partes al igual que las mías. Yo ya sabía que su punto débil era su oreja y él sabía que el mío era el cuello. Tener nuestros cuerpos pegados de esta manera me provocaba hacer más… pero no sabía que…

Kouichi sin embargo parecía acertar en todo por que comenzaba a sacarme grititos… él era muy cuidadoso conmigo hasta que en medio de todo creo que lo llegamos a hacer. Me dolió en el alma pero después me sentí mejor a pesar que él cuerpo me siguió doliendo por dos días. Kouichi por otra parte se preocupo por mi dolor y trataba de hacer todo por mi en compensación por eso… Reflexionando después en la noche mirando el techo de mi cuarto me di cuenta que a pesar del dolor la experiencia me había llegado a gustar… y mucho… me preguntaba cuando podríamos volverlo a repetir…

En la noche nos volvimos a echar juntos en la cama. Nadie sabía nada de lo que habíamos hecho y no tenían manera de averiguarlo. En la oscuridad de la noche volvimos a jugar. Estaba conciente que no podíamos hacer ruido por que mis papas podrían oírnos pero no podía evitar tocarlo y dejar que él me tocara… esto era como un vicio…

TBC

Muahahahahahaa. Bueno eso es todo por ahora… creo que de Daybreak es el capítulo más largo. La última parte la he hecho de manera muy escueta por que mi historia es para que la mayoría lo lea… creo pero… si alguién quiere leer la parte que he dejado de poner me manda un review con su correo electrónico para mandarle esa parte calentona… hahhahahahaa

Bueno sorry por la demora y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… recuerden dejarme un review para decirme cualquier cosa… no me importa si es buena o mala… acepto las criticas… no moriré por eso. nn


End file.
